Preparation of a terrain surface for a planned use as a building site, a roadway, a landfill, or the like often involves modifying the terrain surface to have certain specified characteristics. These characteristics may include, for example, a particular topology, a particular material composition, and/or a particular state of compaction. If the terrain surface of a worksite begins with a degree of compaction less than that required for the finished state, the worksite developer must somehow compact the terrain surface. To do so, many worksite developers employ compactor machines that are designed primarily or exclusively for the purpose of compacting surfaces, such as rollers and vibrating pans. While such machines perform the function of compacting surfaces well, using them to properly compact the terrain surface of a worksite requires effectively managing where and to what degree the compactors are used on the terrain surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,450 B2 to Congdon et al. (“the '450 patent”) discusses a method of operating a compactor machine within a work area. The '450 patent discloses operating the compactor machine within the work area while sensing values indicating a degree of compaction of the surface under the compactor machine. The method disclosed by the '450 patent discloses navigating the compactor machine based on this sensed information to provide effective compaction of the work area.
Although the '450 patent discloses using sensed information to operate a compactor machine to provide effective compaction of a work area, the '450 patent may have certain shortcomings. For example, relying exclusively on a dedicated compactor machine to provide desired compaction of the work area may undesirably and unnecessarily increase costs associated with at least some worksite projects.
The worksite-management system and methods of the present disclosure may help address these shortcomings.